Behind Enemy Lines
by MercilessAngel
Summary: Two ninja come to Konoha and they're something to behold. They are after something but no one knows what. Ninja for hire live by their own rules as everyones about to learn. SasukeOC Other not decided.
1. Signs of a Tiger

I do not own Naruto.

This is a SasukeOC and and the other hasn't been decided yet, review and tell me what you want. I'll do a poll. I update at leisure but reviews make me go faster. My next chapters are usually every week or so, not too long so don't discourage.

I will dedicate my chapters to reviewers that are helpful. Helpful as in; if they give maybe an idea, tell me what I'm doing that they think is bad, or even telling me I spelled something wrong.

**Behind Enemy Lines**

Chapter 1: Signs of a Tiger

Hooded eyes peered through a window, watching as water trickled down the outside, faster and faster. It hadn't rained lately, so this was to be enjoyed as his village was doing now, yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

He ran his fingers over the glass of the picture in his hand. 6 years ago today it had happened. Every last one of them had been ripped away from him. Pain still coursed through him at the memories.

Blood running in rivers, like the rain was right now. Lifeless dear ones carelessly in piles, left where they had died. Not a sound could be heard, for the dead make no noise and keep their secrets.

He had been so weak. So frail. The possibilities of what might have been were endless. 'If he had been there, would it have made a difference?' No, no it wouldn't, because he would have been crushed as easily, easier in fact, then others of greater strength then his.

His hands fisted as he saw in his mind, the eyes that haunted him everywhere he went. Those red eyes.

It went unnoticed as the glass of the picture broke as his grip continued to tighten. Blood pored from the cuts and dripped to stain his pants and the picture.

But things were different now. He relaxed. He was stronger, faster, and less easily frightened. He wouldn't cry and beg for his life next time. A grin broke out on his face as he pictured the demise of the one responsible for his loneliness, his sadness. The name fell from his lips.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

He looked away from the window as his door flew open. A pink haired girl rushed in, wet from the rain. Her hair was stuck, unmoving, to her forehead and she dripped as she walked toward him.

"Oh my God! Sasuke! You're bleeding!"

Sakura rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. She gasped and winced as she examined the damage the glass had done. After she was assured Sasuke would live long enough for her to retrieve medical supplies she ran out of the room.

Sasuke, who had merely sat in the same position since she arrived, sighed.

"She's so annoying."

She ran backing holding a bowl of water, some cloth, and bandages, then set about caring for his wounds.

"You have to be more careful Sasuke. You're so strong but you're not invincible."

She gently pulled shards of glass from the palms of his hand, trying not to cause Sasuke anymore pain.

After soaking the cloth in the water she wiped the blood off his hand and cleaned the wounds. The glass hadn't went deep but it had spilled plenty of blood and the bowl of water was a deep red crimson when she finished and wrapped his cuts in the bandages she had brought.

"Finished." She said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura. He knew that she strived for his acceptance and approval. She fancied herself in love with him.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

Sakura sighed. It seemed no matter what she did Sasuke would always be removed and silent. She had been practicing her healing skills but he still didn't notice.

"Since it's raining, the picnic was canceled but you probably already knew that. So we, Naruto and I that is, thought it would be nice to go to Selco's Seafood and hang out there. What do you think?"

He saw the hopeful look in her eyes. She really wanted him to go with them. He hadn't been out in a while.

"Sure Sakura."

"OK! We were planning it to be the same time as the picnic was planned."

"Ok."

He watched as she blissfully skipped to the kitchen to throw the bloody water out. Then she went to the door smiling with twinkling eyes.

"See ya Sasuke!"

"Hm."

Not even his short, unresponsive reply could dash her spirits as she skipped into the rain.

Sasuke looked back at the picture that Sakura had cleaned and left on the table to his left. Even though his brother was in it, it was one of the few where both of his parents and him were in a picture together. With prodigy Itachi around it was hard to get much attention.

He would avenge them. One day. But first he had an appointment at Selco's Seafood with Sakura and Naruto.

Standing he walked upstairs to his room. He changed out of his blood stained clothes into a blue shirt and white pants.

He left minutes later, walking through the small trickle that was not long ago a storm. Selco's Seafood was a respectful restaurant that served everything. When asked about the name of his restaurant he replied:

"It flows like the rivers of my home country. And it attracts the foreign costumers, hehe."

Selco incidentally was from the Land of Waves .

The restaurant wasn't far from his home and soon came into view. He was surprised to see the door had been ripped off of its hinges.

He walked in tense, prepared to defend himself. There were a few tables knocked over and chairs thrown to the side but other wise it seemed the attack had either been small or controlled.

Over in the left two girls around 14 stood, one seemed to be facing a man that was a few feet away while the other leaned against the wall.

The one fighting the man had deep blue hair in a pony tail. If it had been down it would have brushed past her shoulders. Her burning golden eyes stared at her opponent and froze him in his spot, literally.

Ice was slowly creeping up his legs and he could do nothing to stop it.

"I think that's enough Kei."

The other girl, who had spoken, had hair that was a medium shade of green which fell beneath her bosom. Her eyes were black and very captivating, but distant as if she wasn't interested in her surroundings.

"Alright Kin. You heard her slime ball, split."

The ice that had been holding the man melted away and he flew out the door. The two girls then turned together and walked out, not even passing Sasuke a glance.

"Who were they?"

"The black haired one was Kei, the Tiger, and the green one was Kin, the Dragon."

Sasuke swirled around and saw Selco putting the tables and chairs into their proper positions.

"The Tiger?"

"And the Dragon. They're a team I guess you could say. They just got here with another case. They're experienced ninja for hire that have their own special jutsu."

"Which village are they from?"

"No one knows. Now what can I get you?"

* * *

I was going to post this somewhere else, but then decided against it. I am now balancing four stories, school, field hockey, and a life. 

**Review!**


	2. I Choose

I do not own Naruto.

Ok and the results from the question I asked last time are very sad indeed... Becasue no one voiced an opinion. But despair I will not for there are a few chapter till that will play in... I hope. Add I can't dedicate this chapter to anyone because no one reviewed. Oh and there will most likely be NarutoGaara in this story. There just aren't enought out there.

This is the second chapter and a little bit of a filler, but still part of the plot. After my friends read the first they really liked it so I decided to continue.

**Behind Enemy Lines**

Chapter 2: I Choose

Two youths walked through their village, one avoiding the many puddles where the rain had gathered along the road, while the other found amusement in jumping into each and every one.

Naruto and Sakura were on their way to Selco's Seafood, where they fully expected to meet Sasuke.

It was a special occasion; the day they had become a team, so they had worked at Sasuke's strong resistance until he had no choice but to give in and accompany them.

It was going to be a picnic, Sakura had cooked all of everyone's favorites and was so ecstatic, but then black clouds had blew out of nowhere and opened up like so many wounds and let loose a torrent of rain as the wind threw it in every direction.

Now it was to muddy to enjoy such things.

Dripping water that merely trickled to a new puddle, Naruto ran to keep pace with Sakura. Looking over he saw how distracted she was and knew it was Sasuke on her mind.

"Hey Sakura! Maybe after this we could go and hang together."

Sakura in total bliss from her previous thoughts turned to Naruto. He never seemed to give up. Always asking but he didn't seem to see that Sakura simply wasn't interested.

"Um. I'm busy tonight Naruto, maybe another time?"

"Oh ok."

Naruto, contrary to popular belief, was shaper then he looked. He knew that Sakura only had eyes for their angsty team mate Sasuke. Oddly it didn't hurt as much as before. Maybe he should just give up. There's plenty of other fish in the sea. Maybe there's someone out there that could love him, Fox demon and all.

Elated by this sudden epiphany, Naruto once again began jumping into puddles.

So enthralled by their activities of day dreaming and puddle jumping neither noticed the two ninja, looking around their age, walk by. But they should have.

They reached the restaurant as Selco and Sasuke were finishing the straightening of the chairs and tables. Naruto bound over to Selco.

"Wow, what happened here?"

"Oh, just a little spat between morning costumers."

"Which costumers? Did Sasuke fight? Cause if Sasuke wanted to fight someone he could just fight me. I could knock him around, believe it!"

Naruto without waiting for a reply ran over to Sasuke and began looking him over, trying to find evidence of him being in a fight as of late.

"Naruto calm down lad! Sasuke-san didn't fight. It was one of my regular costumers that up-setted a foreigner and paid for it."

"Ya Naruto, you gotta stop jumping to conclusions."

Sakura, though she'd never admit it, had also looked over at Sasuke, searching for a wound and had been relieved with what she saw and heard.

"Wait! If Sasuke wasn't in the fight then why is his hand bandaged? He didn't have that earlier!"

Now all eyes turned to Sasuke and his wound. Sasuke in turn glared at them, daring Naruto and Selco to question him.

Naruto though didn't take the hint.

"Well, tell us why you're bleeding."

"Uh Sasuke just had a little accident with some glass, that's all."

Now eyes, and glares, turned to Sakura.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Naruto, remember when I went to tell Sasuke about the change of plans? Well while I was there I bandaged it for him. Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm."

Sasuke then turned and walked into the restaurant. He seated himself at a table for three and commenced looking off into space.

"Sasuke already ordered but what will you two have?"

Taking out a pad and pen, Selco jotted down Naruto's Beef Ramen and Sakura's Salad. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, how's Gaara doing?"

Naruto, who lately had become a great friend of Gaara's, usually was the first to know anything that was going on with Gaara or Suna.

Naruto perked up at the sound of his friend's name. They may have had their differenced at first but then they saw how much they had in common.

"He's doing well. He likes being kazekage and is really good at protecting his village. He says he even has admirers now."

"That's good. He seemed so lonely before, anything else?"

"He didn't say much in his letter, but he'll probably have more to say when he visits."

"Oh? When is he visiting?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Even Sasuke looked up. Naruto had kept this information from them. Usually if Gaara planned to visit Naruto practically let the whole village know. How in the world has he kept quiet about this? Sasuke spoke up.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Well I just thought um, maybe it could be a surprise? Ya! A surprise!"

"Naruto that has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard."

**Naruto's POV **

Truthfully Naruto didn't know why he didn't tell them. When he got the letter and found out Gaara was coming he was ecstatic. But for some reason he had wanted to keep it to himself and maybe if no one knew then he could have Gaara all to himself… he didn't want to share Gaara? But that's not right. Of course he'd share Gaara. Gaara wasn't his to control.

**But he will be. **

What was that? I'm hearing voices?

**Of course not. I'm the Kuuybi. **

You can talk to me like this?

**…yes you idiot. I'm much more powerful then you give my credit for. And the Fiery One shall be ours. **

Fiery One? You mean Gaara? Why would he be ours?

**Because I chose him. **

Chose him to…

**Mate… **

What's mate?

**… **

Well?

**It's when two people … they … kinda well … damn it they have sex! **

What's sex?

**You've got to be kidding me. **

**Narrator's POV **

Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto zoned out completely.

"Do you suppose he's thinking Sakura?"

"I really don't know."

**TBC**

* * *

Review and tell me who you think the other OC should be with. Anyone. Pick someone at random I don't care, but I need an idea if I want to forward the plot. 


	3. A Myth

I do not own Naruto. All origional characters are mine, though.

The poll now looks like this: ... Yes that's right people, still as pathetic as ever. Come on. A little support here. Who do you all want Kin Doragon to fall for. And for those who have noticed. I did change the title. I think I have missled some to believe there will be a relationship between Gaara and Lee. Let me clear that up now. Nothing personal but GaaraLee just creep the hell out of me, I don't believe I could ever right a story where they are a couple.

Lastly I relized that I misspelled the name of the Nine Tailed Fox and apologize. I believe the correct way is _Kyūbi._

Lastly this chapter is dedicated to BloodStainedLove.

**Behind Enemy Lines**

Chapter 3: A Myth

Curious eyes darted back and forth. Stealthily moving from shadow to shadow, the ninja stalked forward his target. The element of surprise was important right now. The Kyubi said it was important to their reputation that no one knows of his lack of knowledge on 'the way of life'.

Why can't you just tell me this stuff?

**Because that would be beneath me. **

Beneath you? You live in a bared _cell_ inside of _my _body!

**Yes and there are going to be some changes soon**.

What kind of changes?

**I want to get out. Get some fresh air. **

What have you ever done for me?

**… you are an ungrateful prat. **

Well, if you would let me use some of your chakra more often.

**… **

Well?

**… **

Are you ignoring me?

**… **

Fine be that way!

Naruto continued on, searching for his sensei, who the Kyubi assured him, could tell him about the ways of life. And maybe he could explain what this 'sex' was.

**Sasuke's Point of View **

After Naruto had come back around, they had all eaten. Naruto ordered about seven more bowls of Ramen and disgusted them with his table manners, or lack thereof.

They'd discussed old missions, old enemies, new friends, old enemies that were now new friends. Sasuke was informed that Shikamaru had been going between Suna and Konoha, spending time with Temari.

Sasuke though had been distracted. Those ninjas earlier had seemed different from ninjas he had met before, even foreign ones.

Of course he had met cold hearted killer before, he was related to one, but they seemed to want to kill that man slowly, at least the one fighting did. The way the ice had slowly crawled up his legs, then his waist and chest. The man had known there was no hope of escape and had been terrified.

But there had also been a gentleness hidden under the malice on her face, almost a kindness. As if outside of battle they might be friendly girls, like Sakura and Ino, except less obsessed with dating him.

What the hell am I thinking? I just called them kind and malicious in the same thought.

Sasuke was on his way to the training grounds. He had to keep strong and prepared, ready to fight. Maybe when Gaara arrived they could spar.

He might even have a chance this time. He was stronger then he was at the Chunin Exams. And there was less of a chance of Gaara loosing control of Shukaku.

He was passing Ino's flowers shop when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ms. Savü we're told you are a descendent of Kelivias?"

Sasuke froze and turned himself to an alley that was a few feet in front of him to his right. It was narrow and situated between Ino's flower shop and a book store. He inched forward but didn't peer around the corner. These were ninjas he was spying on, and more aware then the average person.

"Well the blood is thin but yes, I am."

"Then you must know a lot about him?"

"Well I guess I know about as much as the average person."

"So you wouldn't know anything about Süriva?"

"The Legendary? I'm afraid not. My brother was more into those kinds of things."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, Ivecus Savü."

"Do you know where we could find him?"

"I know he's in town at the moment, travels a lot you know. I think he might be at one of those hotels near the Uchiha Compound."

There were a few murmurs, Sasuke assumed Kei and Kin were conversing, then silence. He heard soft tap noises and knew someone was coming out. He jumped back and began walking fast, as if in a hurry and had just got there.

He wasn't planning on running into the ninjas though and was genuinely surprised when he hit a body, then the ground.

He looked up and saw black eyes staring accusingly at him.

"You ran into Kei."

"I was in a hurry."

Kei, who he had run into, was sitting in a similar position to his, sitting on the ground, knees bent, hands keeping her balance by supporting her weight. Sasuke stood and offered her his hand.

"Oh were to?"

"The Training Grounds."

"You're a ninja?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, maybe we could spar sometime. What do you think Kin?"

Kei looked to Kin hopefully and received a nod. Kin then turned to him.

"We were in a hurry as well. Would you know where we could find the Uchiha Compound?"

"Yes. Go down this street and turn right at the third crossing. Turn left at the first crossing and it's a large set of buildings to your left."

"Our thanks."

They turned and began walking down the street he had come from. He needed to find Kakashi.

**TBC**

Ok this next part is important so read it. It's a small tale and it's part of the plot. My story telling skills are minimal so don't be dissapointed.

**Legend of Kelivias**

A great ninja with flaming hair who fought demons was never lacking chakra. He was a hero among those who thought all was lost. He would travel to country side, killing demons that attacked villages, earning their praise. His chakra never seemed to run out and he was thought of as a god.

But for those who knew him the truth was less heroic. Kelivias was too sure of himself. More then likely he would run blindly into battles and was saved only by his large quantities of chakra.

Then the day came when he faced the Kyubi, one whose chakra surpassed even that of his own. In his over confidence he went out to face the great Kitsune anyway. And so met his demise. To this day the Legend of Kelivias has been a warning to all: even the mighty must be weary.

Here is when a normal story would end. But this isn't a normal story; this is a piece of history of the ninjas. At the climax of his fall, Kelivias drew upon his endless chakra and sealed it into his last kunai, the Süriva.

* * *

Wow, I wrote a piece of history. I feel inportant! **Review!**

Ok maybe this will make the poll easier. Here are your choices of guys for Kin to be with.

Rock Lee - 0

Neji - 1

Choji - 0

Kankuro - 0

Shikamaru - 0

Kiba - 0

Shino - 1


End file.
